


These Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow savors an adorable moment with Yue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

Clow stared with a serene smile at the moon guardian lying on his carpet staring entranced at the fire. His hair was a silver stream behind him with Yue lying on his side and his head resting on his arm. The magician couldn’t tell if Yue was awake or not since the breathing, while being even and relaxed, wasn’t different from when Yue was extremely comfortable.

He put down the book he had abandoned several hours earlier in favor of adopting a more comfortable Yue-watching position. A light groan came from the resting beauty as he turned over. His head was resting sideways on his waterfall of hair with his hand resting next to him and his fingers delicately curled into his palm. He watched the peaceful expression on his face and focused on the soft, slightly parted lips.

His chest slowly rose and fell with every breath, for once not covered in his traditional robes. Clow’s mother had sent him a rich, navy blue yukata that was made for someone much more slender and shorter than him. He suspected it had never been intended for him; however, it looked fantastic on Yue. The contrast against his milky skin only seemed to make Yue more alluring.

Clow saw a brief shiver run through Yue’s body. The room was pretty chilly despite the fire in the room.

Unhooking his cloak, Clow walked to the guardian and draped it over the archer’s lithe form. Clow crouched next to him, watching his peaceful frame. Slowly, he reached out and gently rand the back of his hand across the porcelain cheek and forehead before bringing his hand back and softly resting it against the cool, smooth skin. The smaller of the two leaned in to the warm hand, eyelids fluttering before slowly opening.

“Clow?” was the sleepy murmur.

“Shh, go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

Yue continued to blink sleepily at him. With a smile, Clow leaned down and tenderly covered Yue’s lips with his own. Yue tentatively responded before his hands moved to grip delicately at Clow’s hair, keeping him in place. Clow shifted so he wasn’t on Yue’s hair and lay down, bringing Yue to lie on top of him. Yue rested his chin on Clow’s chest and stared at him with the beautiful smile Clow so adored. He smiled back at his guardian, making him blush slightly and duck his head into the broader chest underneath him.

Even after all this time, Yue still had his moments of being endearingly shy. Clow’s arms encircled the slender frame as he chuckled at his beloved’s behavior.

“Yue.”

The moon guardian focused his enchanting purple eyes on Clow again.

“Yes, Clow?”

He smiled at the sound of Yue’s voice, an in between of delicate alto and rich tenor.

“Go back to sleep if you want,” as he placed a kiss on the soft head of silver hair. Yue nodded and laid his head down on the magician’s chest. His eyes slowly closed and he relaxed, focusing on Clow’s heartbeat to lull him to sleep. Clow tightened his hold on the enchanting archer.

Affectionate moments like this were easily inspired by his beloved moon guardian.


End file.
